No regrets
by marunouchi
Summary: Han pasado algunos años, Faye se ha ido pero el destino vuelve a encontrarlos. Ahora bien, ¿qué esconde ella?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, empecé otra historia breve. Creí que iba a descansar un poco pero estoy leyendo otros fanfics y bueno, _inspiration nevers dies_. Ojala les guste. Besos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era jueves y le tocaba salir de la tienda y entrar al bar a las 7 de la tarde. Tenía solo media hora en el medio y solía aprovecharla para comer algo contundente porque después bebería alcohol y no quería tener el estómago vacío.

Miró los mensajes del móvil. Todo estaba en orden. Genial. Apuró el estofado y después pasó por el baño, se lavó los dientes, se refrescó un poco y se maquilló algo más fuerte. La noche requería esos cuidados, más si ella estaba detrás de la barra.

No le gustaban los jueves. Eran intensos, interminables. Además, marcaban el comienzo de tres noches de trabajo nocturno. El viernes zafaba y el sábado, aunque a nivel laboral era el más movido por lo menos sabía que era la última noche sirviendo tragos y jugándosela de simpática para ganar propinas.

Aún así no se quejaba. Había dejado de quejarse mucho tiempo atrás. Solo hacía números, ahorraba, gastaba en lo que había que gastar y seguía para adelante. Quejarse era un placer que hacía rato no disfrutaba. Y a conciencia. Suspiró y se miró en el espejo de la cafetería donde solía hacer esas paradas pre-bar.

Se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora lo tenía en una ajustada coleta que colgaba con gracia. Una mata suave y brillosa de pelo violeta, casi negro. Salvo por el pelo, estaba igual. No había envejecido nada en los últimos tres años. Era una chica de 28 años aunque por dentro se sentía de más de 70...

 _Vamos, Faye, tu puedes_. Se pintó los labios de rojo, se lavó las manos y encaró la segunda y última parte de su día. El bar estaba en el distrito nocturno en una de las ciudades más importantes construidas en los satélites artificiales de Venus. A pesar de todo era un lugar tranquilo y no había problemas serios como en Marte donde la mafia no podía erradicarse... ni siquiera después del descabezamiento de los Red Dragons.

Trabaja allí hacía año y medio y estaba a gusto. Odiaba el horario pero así eran los bares. Y por ese horario era que cobraba un plus así que no podía irse. La clientela no era problemática y la música de jazz que siempre sonaba, y que al comienzo casi la hace huir, ahora la reconfortaba.

Al llegar al bar se puso la camisa blanca y el chaleco negro ajustado, se arremangó las mangas y chequeó las uñas. Perfectas, rojas y brillantes. Se miró en el espejo sobre el que se apoyaban los estantes repletos de bebidas. Por primera vez en su vida Faye Valentine tenía un trabajo fijo y se llevaba bien con eso.

.- Encantadora, como siempre.

Se dio vuelta y vio al encargado, Tom, un sujeto alto y delgado, un poco mayor que ella, revisando el dinero de la caja. Intercambiaron una sonrisa. Tom era agradable y se llevaban bien. No se veían fuera pero la convivencia en el bar era la mar de tranquila. No bebía aunque compartían algún cigarrillo en la parte trasera cuando tocaba descansar. Era venusiano 100 % y estaba en el bar desde hacía cinco años. Estudiaba derecho y su sueño era trabajar en el Comité Internacional de Leyes. Ese tipo de gente termina uno conociendo cuando lleva una vida normal, había pensado después de la primera charla.

Los jueves eran tranquilos, las horas pasaban con lentitud. A través de la ventana veía algunas personas pasar, las luces de la calle reflejándose en el interior. Estaba sentada en un extremo bebiendo un vaso de agua fresca, la mente fuera de ese bar y de ese planeta.

Tres años y medio... ya habían pasado tres años y medio. Nunca el tiempo le había pasado de manera tan lenta. Tampoco se quejaba de eso, había tenido tres años y pico muy agitados pero de alguna manera no habían pasado volando. ¿Qué sería de Jet? ¿Seguiría cortando bonsáis en la nave o la Bebop ya estaba en algún desarmadero por ahí? ¿Seguiría cazando criminales o ya se habría retirado? Bueno, tres años no era mucho tiempo.

A veces ese tipo de preguntas le daban vueltas por la cabeza. Hacía rato que no veía el show de los cazarecompensas por la tele, no tenía idea ya cuanto se pagaba por un criminal y su Glock descansaba bajo llave en un rincón de su ropero. Nadie podía verla y decir que ella había sido alguna vez Pocker Alice. Nadie. Se había ido lejos y desde entonces no había vuelto a ver ni a Jet ni a Spike. Había dejado su comunicador en el dormitorio de la nave así que tampoco habían hablado.

Había ido a la Tierra primero y pensado en visitar a Ed pero la chica no estaba por ningún lado. Su hogar era un montón de ruinas y su pasado reciente un montón de deudas. Sentada en un parque había explorado un mapa de las colonias en el sistema solar y Venus le había llamado la atención, además de que tenía justo el dinero para ir. Nada más lejos, nada más desconocido y remoto aunque en ese momento solo pensaba en meterse en un agujero, pensar, pensar, pensar, decidir... En ese momento tenía algo muy importante que decidir...

Apuró el agua y se abrió una cerveza. Comida y agua. Todo listo para que su estómago recibiera algo de cerveza fresca. No bebía tanto desde hacía mucho, tampoco fumaba como una chimenea. Sus dos vicios estaban casi extintos y su hígado y sus pulmones se lo agradecían mucho.

Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta y por el rabillo del ojo vio ingresar un grupo de personas. Estaba pensando en las copas que habían quedado en la cocina... Alanzó a ver que algunos clientes ocupaban una mesa al fondo y otro se sentaba solitario en el medio de la barra. Primero lo primero así que se perdió en la cocina y regresó con un cajón repleto de copas que apoyó abajo de la barra, dejándolas a mano.

Tomó el trapo y un cenicero y se acercó al cliente.

\- Bienvenido, ¿qué desea tomar? - alzó la vista y lo miró. Y se quedó helada.

Spike Spiegel en persona. Él no la estaba mirando pero dos segundos después de que ella terminara de hablar, al escuchar su voz, giró el cuello y clavó sus ojos marrones en ella. Pelo largo o no tampoco estaba irreconocible así que dejó que la mirara un rato más.

\- Hola. - le dijo después. - ¿Qué te sirvo?

Él reaccionó y apoyó ambos codos en la barra. Estaba igual, aunque en lugar del traje azul llevaba uno negro. ¿El pelo mas desordenado tal vez? Más flaco imposible.

\- Un whisky doble.

Faye sintió sus ojos todo el tiempo encima mientras tomaba la botella de los estantes que estaban detrás, cogía el vaso, colocaba el hielo y servía el trago delante suyo. Estaba nerviosa, el corazón le latía en el pecho de una manera desenfrenada. Sabía que había chances de que eso ocurriera algún día, lo sabía, pero venía zafando tan bien que muchas veces lo olvidaba.

\- Así que todo este tiempo estuviste aquí. - comentó él cogiendo el vaso. Ella debía irse, podía irse pero en realidad no había nadie más en la barra a quien atender y no tenía sentido ser infantil.

\- Más o menos. - le contestó. Bebió un trago de cerveza. - ¿Qué sabes de Jet?

\- Mi compañero de nave está muy bien, gracias. - bebió un trago y jugó con el hielo, mirándola - es raro verte después de tanto tiempo.

Ella no respondió.

\- Te dejaste el pelo largo. - observó él - Te queda bien.

\- ¿Están aquí por algún botín?

Vio como él encendía un cigarrillo. Le convidó pero ella reclinó el ofrecimiento. Él hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

\- Supongo que has cambiado un poco... - le dio un par de pitadas - A Jet le gustaría saber de ti.

\- ¿En serio? - sintió una punzada de remordimiento. No había hablado con él, nunca se había despedido. Era su único remordimiento. - Puedes decirle que pase por aquí antes de que se vayan, me gustaría verlo, sí.

\- Hummm, creo que todavía te guarda algo de rencor por haberte ido sin decir nada...

Faye se encogió de hombros.

\- _C'est la vie._

Miró hacia la caja y vio que Toma la observaba. Ella le sonrió, indicándole que estaba todo bien. No era raro que un cliente le hablara pero la norma era que él la ayudara si el tipo se ponía pesado. Spike siguió su mirada.

\- ¿Un guardaespaldas?

\- Sabes cómo son los bares, imanes para idiotas borrachos y pesados - lo miró pero la mirada de él era tan intensa que tuvo que desviar la suya.

\- ¿Entonces? - él apuró el whisky y le indicó que le sirviera otro, cosa que ella hizo rápido. Él hizo un intento de tocarle la mano pero ella la corrió. - ¿Tienes este trabajo y vives en Venus? ¿Te alcanza?

\- Tengo otro empleo de día de lunes a viernes. - le contó, sin saber bien porque le daba tanta información. - No sobra, pero tampoco falta.

\- Llevas una vida totalmente distinta a la que imaginé...

¿Spike se imaginaba qué había sido de ella? La sorpresa debió reflejarse en su rostro porque él sonrió, esa sonrisa mueca que parecía ser su única sonrisa los últimos meses que habían compartido en la nave. No la había olvidado pero tenerla así a centímetros de distancia era algo doloroso.

\- ¿Pensabas que estaba en prisión, estafando un casino o algo así?

\- A veces, también te imaginé siendo amante de algún tipo con dinero. - encendió otro cigarrillo - No sé, sobreviviendo.

\- Pues como ves, más que sobrevivir, vivo. - ella sonrió y por acto reflejó limpió la barra y miró el reloj. Aún faltaban tres o cuatro horas para el cierre. - ¿Hasta cuando se quedan?

Spike se encogió de hombros y apoyó un codo sobre la barra. Miró alrededor, miró a Tom en la caja, a los otros clientes. Faye pudo darle un vistazo. No estaba afeitado pero nunca tenía mucha sombra de barba. Allí estaba la nariz angosta, algo respingada... Sí estaba más flaco aunque bajo la camisa veía los músculos tensarse. Siempre había sido un tipo flaco pero nervudo. Pudo imaginar que seguía con sus prácticas matutinas de esa técnica cuyo nombre nunca se había aprendido bien. Los dedos largos, las manos grandes, todo demasiado presente. Ya compararía. ¿Tenía canas? Miró el pelo verde, el mismo tono...

Él giró el cuerpo de nuevo y la miró. Ella se obligó a no desviar la vista.

\- Me estás inspeccionando. - le dijo.

\- Estas envejeciendo. - le respondió.

\- Tú estás igual de hermosa.

Sus palabras la confundieron y ruborizaron, muy a su pesar. Siempre igual de burlón. Como si realmente lo hubiera pensado alguna vez. Terminó el whisky de un solo trago se estremeció y le pasó la tarjeta para pagar. Ella la cogió y por un segundo sus dedos se rozaron.

\- ¿Todo bien con ese sujeto? - le preguntó Tom cuando le pasó la cuenta, mirando sobre su hombro.

\- Perfecto, es un viejo conocido.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres invitarlo?

Faye negó con la cabeza.

\- Ni loca. Se merece pagar cada maldito trago que beba. - le respondió.

Tom pasó la tarjeta y sonrió.

\- Ya veo...

Faye le sacó la tarjeta de la mano.

\- No malinterpretes las cosas, Tom. - y sin decir más volvió a la barra y le entregó la tarjeta a su dueño. Spike la guardó en el bolsillo.

\- Nos vemos.

Y así como había aparecido, desapareció. Faye se quedó mirando el vaso vacío, el cenicero con las colillas de los tres cigarrillos que él se había fumado. La silla vacía. Su mejor retrato, pensó, mientras el estómago se le hacía un nudo y pensaba que a partir de ese instante la noche se le haría eterna y la vida más complicada.

\- ¿Te alcanzo hasta tu casa?

Tom terminaba de cerrar la puerta trasera del bar. Eran las 2 de la madrugada y la noche estaba algo fresca. Ella asintió y se subió a su moto. En solo 20 minutos estaba en la puerta del edificio donde vivía. Miró hacia su ventana y vio la luz encendida.

\- Nos vemos mañana, muchas gracias por el aventón.

\- Esta vez voy para la casa de mis padres, ¿tal vez Amanda quiere que la lleve a su casa?

\- Tom, no eres un autobús. - sonrió - ¿o ella te está gustando?

Debajo del casco los ojos del tipo sonrieron.

\- Dile a tu babysitter que baje rápido, que hace frío.

Faye lanzó una carcajada y se apresuró a abrir la puerta del edificio y trepar las escaleras hasta su pequeño piso. Amanda estaría encantada de tener transporte y la verdad, ella pensaba que esos dos podían congeniar mucho.

La chica la recibió con el abrigo ya puesto. Le hizo señas de que hiciera silencio y relojeó hacia el sofá.

\- Se despertó a la medianoche así que vimos una película y ahora está desmayado en el sofá. Es un chico demasiado nocturno, Faye. - le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Tom me espera, no?

\- Sí, ve rápido.

Cerró la puerta con llave y después caminó despacio hasta el sofá. Su hijo dormía despatarrado abrazando a su oso favorito. Estaba de perfil, su pequeña naricita respingada sobresalía con gracia y un mechón verde se asomaba de la capucha del pijama. Dormía como su padre. Igual.

Suspiró y por primera vez en muchos meses se permitió llorar un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Terminaste la leche?

Faye cerró la puerta del balcón donde había fumado el cigarrillo de la mañana. Su pequeño hijo estaba mirando dibujitos animados con la mamadera en la mano, a medio terminar. Bañado y cambiado era un amor, una cosita pequeña y flaca vestido con equipo de gimnasia color azul y gris. Tenía la capucha puesta y no había forma de bajársela. La miró con sus enormes ojos marrones y le sonrió. Encantador y pícaro. El corazón le saltó en el pecho. Tan iguales.

Le lavó los dientes, le colgó la mochila y salieron del piso. La rutina del viernes comenzaba. Jack se quedaba en la guardería hasta las 5 cuando Amanda pasaba por él y lo llevaba de vuelta a casa hasta que ella volvía del bar. Los demás días era ella la que pasaba por él.

La mañana estaba agradable así que fueron caminando hasta la puerta de la guardería. La manito de Jack apretaba la suya y de vez en cuando le decía algo, le llamaba la atención sobre un auto, una persona, una vidriera. Hablaba como un bebé todavía.

Después de dejarlo Faye enfiló rumbo a la tienda. En realidad era una tienda mayorista que se ocupaba de recibir mercadería de otras colonias y armar pedidos para tiendas y locales comerciales en Venus. Estaban en temporada alta porque se acercaba la navidad así que eran jornadas intensas.

Estaba cansada porque no había dormido mucho. El encuentro con Spike le había movido el piso. Ver la versión adulta de su pequeño hijo cara a cara... Dios. Se sentía un poco mal por no decir nada pero... ¿en serio había algo que decir? Ella había tomado la mejor decisión, para ella y para el niño. Si se hubiera quedado... caray, hubiera sido una mierda.

No eran novios, no eran amantes, ella y Spike no eran nada de eso. Habían compartido dos noches lamentosas, frenéticas, alcoholizadas y nada más. Y de golpe y porrazo ella había descubierto que estaba embarazada. ¿Quería tenerlo? Al principio pensó que no pero después, ante la soledad de su vida, de su presente y de su futuro terminó pensando que un hijo podía ser ese ancla, ese norte que andaba necesitando tan desesperadamente. OK, el padre era un tipo que andaba igual de perdido que ella pero estaba peor. No consideraría un hijo una oportunidad sino un problema.

Había sobrevivido a la pelea con Vicious pero muertas todas las personas de ese pasado tan misterioso que nunca había compartido con sus compañeros, él mismo parecía un zombi. Indiferente a todo o indiferente a nada. Era imposible saberlo. Y en algún momento en los meses siguientes terminó pasando aquello que se suponía que pasaría... Una, dos veces. Si hubo sentimientos o no era difícil de decir. Ella tenía los suyos, ya lo sabía, pero él... no parecía que fuera a cambiar.

Y un embarazo en esas circunstancias... Faye se detuvo en la esquina de la tienda esperando que el semáforo cambiara de color. Tuvo que irse para decidir primero si continuaba o no con el embarazo y segundo para decidir qué hacer en cualquiera de los dos casos. En la Bebop eso era imposible. Y se había ido. Y había tenido un embarazo muy bueno y un hijo precioso y la vida le había cambiado 100 %. La vida, tal vez ella no tanto, pero había descubierto una faceta de su personalidad que no conocía. El amor más rande de su vida.

Suspiró. Algo le decía que esa noche Spike volvería al bar. Qué lío. ¿Tenía que decirle o no? ¿Iba a pensar en eso durante el día? ¿Para qué decirle?

Obviamente decidir eso fue imposible en el día ajetreado que tuvo, de aquí hacia allá buscando cosas en el almacén, armando pedidos para los centros comerciales más importantes de la ciudad. Jack le mandó dos mensajitos en vídeo durante el día, comiendo el almuerzo y jugando a la pelota, y Amanda confirmó que lo tenía consigo a las 5 pm. Todo en orden. La vida normal de una chica normal. ¡Qué increíble!

Así el día pasó, llegó la noche, pasaron las horas. Estaba nerviosa. Golpeaba la barra con las uñas, mirando de vez en cuando la puerta. El bar cerraba en una hora. Sus presentimientos no fallaban y sabía que Spike regresaría pero se estaba tardando. Esa salida rápida de ayer era tan propia de él. Caer despreocupadamente, irse despreocupadamente. Suspiró. No podía decirle nada todavía. No le parecía justo, en verdad.

\- ¿Todo bien? Te ves nerviosa - Tom le tendió un caramelo que ella aceptó.

\- No, es que estoy muy cansada. Navidad está cerca y hay muchos pedidos...

Y fue ese el momento en que Spike decidió hacer su entrada triunfal en el bar. La puerta se abrió y entró. Sus miradas se encontraron. Faye sintió la mano de Tom en su codo y se volvió a mirarlo.

\- ¿En serio no tengo que preocuparme, no? - le susurró.

\- En serio, es un viejo conocido nada más.

Se enderezó y después de entregarle una cerveza a otro cliente se acercó a él. Spike ya estaba fumando.

\- ¿Un whisky doble? - le preguntó ella. Él asintió y ella se lo sirvió. - ¿Y Jet?

\- Todavía no le dije.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

\- Ya le diré... si no puedes ir a visitarlo. Estamos en los muelles del este.

 _¿Entrar a la Bebop?_ No. Sonrió.

\- No tengo tiempo con los dos empleos. Dile que trabajo aquí y que pase un rato, ¿sí?

Él asintió. Un cliente nuevo la llamó desde la otra punta y ella se alejó. El viernes por la noche siempre era más agitado, la gente entraba y salía, había incluso grupos de gente que salía de sus trabajos y pedía algo para comer. Allí no se servía nada complicado pero aún así la cocina funcionaba a full hasta la medianoche.

La verdad es que no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir charlando con Spike. Sus miradas se cruzaron un par de veces más y él bebió otro whisky pero a Dios gracias fue imposible hacer más. Eso no significaba que no lo tuviera presente, claro. Miró el reloj y miró el bar. Las puertas se cerrarían a las 3 así que quedaba solo una hora más. Se ajustó la coleta e hizo crujir las vértebras del cuello que ya le dolía.

Se metió en la cocina unos minutos y cuando salió Spike ya no estaba en la barra. Ni en el bar. Otra vez había desaparecido.

\- Se acaba de ir. - le dijo Toma, acercándose. - Me pagó y se fue, te manda saludos.

Asintió. Por alguna razón que no quería indagar le molestó que no se despidiera personalmente. Maldito manipulador. Seguro la próxima vez vendría con Jet y asunto terminado. Charlarían y ellos se irían y tal vez pasarían muchos meses o años hasta que volvieran a verse. O tal vez nunca más se vieran.

\- Te dejó propina. - Tom le tendió una ficha de casino. - Sabes, es parecido...

Faye cogió la ficha y se le escapó una sonrisa triste.

\- Menos pregunta Dios y perdona, decían en mis tiempos... - le dijo a Tom - Vamos a ordenar y limpiar este lugar, ¿sí?

La siguiente media hora se ocupó de dejar el sector de la barra limpio y ordenado. Los clientes se fueron marchando. Tom no iba a llevarla esa noche así que caminó hasta la parada del autobús. Había gente en la calle, después de todo era viernes, y había policía por todas partes. La verdad, Venus era un sitio seguro.

El autobús la dejó a una calle del edificio y cuando llegó Amanda estaba terminando un café. Jack dormía en su habitación y la muchacha había ordenado sus juguetes. Sabía que ella no trabaja mañana por la mañana y que era su noche de descanso así que la sala de estar estaba ordenada y olía a vainilla. Decidió bajar a abrirle la puerta de calle para aprovechar y comprar una botella de vino en el combini de la esquina. Y un helado, tenía antojo de algo dulce. Amanda la acompañó y después tomó un taxi. La noche en su vecindario era tranquila pero aún así miró la calle. Nadie a la vista, solo las farolas encendidas y una brisa suave soplando.

Estaba de vuelta en su piso, abriendo el vino, cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. ¿Amanda se había olvidado algo? ¡Qué mala suerte! Abrió la puerta con el sacacorchos en la mano pero allí no estaba Amanda sino Spike.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? -atinó a preguntarle después de unos segundos de sorpresa. Cerró la puerta un poco.

Spike estaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿No me vas a invitarme a entrar?

Peligro. Peligro. Entornó aún más la puerta y se apoyó en el marco.

\- ¿Por qué debería? - le preguntó, sin levantar la voz, no fuera a que su pequeño y nocturno hijo se despertara.

\- Vamos, Faye, por los viejos tiempos. Solo tengo curiosidad por ver dónde vives.

\- Por lo visto me seguiste. ¿Qué es lo que te interesa tanto, Spike? ¿Estás buscando algo que se te perdió?

\- Se nos perdió una compañera hace rato, pero... - se encogió de hombros - Dale, tienes una botella de vino esperando, ¿no vas a compartirla?

Dio un paso hacia adelante obligándola a dar uno hacia atrás. No era buena idea dejarlo pasar, su piso gritaba _hijo_ por todas partes. Le bloqueó el paso cruzando el brazo pero él pasó por abajo y se mandó derecho a la sala de estar sin que pudiera evitarlo. Si lo hacía debía gritarle algo, pelearse con él y eso desembocaría en que Jack despertara.

Menos mal que Amanda había ordenado todo y los juguetes estaban en su caja bien tapada. Ella no era de colgar dibujos y esas cosas así que así como estaba todo ordenado podía zafar. Miró la puerta del dormitorio, perfectamente cerrada.

Cerró la puerta de entrada y fue derecho a la cocina. Dio vuelta el horario de las actividades de Jack que estaba pegado con un imán y la receta del doctor para vacunarlo. Cuando se dio vuelta Spike se había sentado frente a la pequeña barra que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar. Menos mal.

\- Lindo piso. Huele rico. - comentó.

\- La chica que lo limpia adora la vainilla, por eso. - abrió la botella de vino y volcó un poco en dos vasos. - Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber? Pregunta, yo estoy cansada y pienso ir a la cama pronto... a dormir...

 _Dios, no permitas que me sonrojee. No lo permitas_. Él sacó los cigarrillos y ella automáticamente le hizo un gesto. No se fumaba dentro del piso. En el balcón.

\- ¿En serio? - dejó el cigarrillo sobre la mesa, junto al mechero, pero Faye cogió su propio atado y le indicó que salieran al balcón. Mejor así, las voces se perderían en la calle y Jack no se despertaría.

Cerró la puerta corrediza tras ellos. La noche era agradable y había colocado un banquito en el balcón con un cenicero.

\- Fumar contigo en el balcón de tu casa en Venus. Es lo más raro que he experimentado en mucho tiempo.- Spike estaba con las piernas estiradas. Bajo ellos la calle estaba silenciosa.

Faye lo miró. Llevaba el mismo traje negro de la noche anterior. Su expresión opaca seguía allí.

\- Podría decirte que no me interesa saber porqué te fuiste, después de todo ha pasado un tiempo, pero ahora que te veo es lo que realmente quiero saber... - le dijo después de unos minutos de extraño silencio. La miró.

\- Nunca te importó mucho lo que yo hiciera, Spike. ¿Por qué de golpe cambias de opinión? ¿Qué si me fui? Como si me fueran a extrañar... - le dio un trago al vino - Simplemente se había cumplido un ciclo.

\- Y yo que pensaba que había comenzado otro...

Faye chasqueó la lengua. Comenzaba a molestarse. Ese tipo tenía una gran facilidad para hacerla enojar. ¿Un ciclo nuevo? ¿En serio?

\- ¿Y ese ciclo cuando suponías que iba a empezar? ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser un zombi borracho e imbécil que salía a buscar pelea todas las noches en cualquier bar de mierda? ¿O pensabas que comenzaría así, por combustión espontánea, una mañana de resaca?

\- Ay. Eres dura, Faye.

\- El caso es que mi ciclo allí con ustedes había llegado a su fin, nada más. Esa es mi respuesta. No hay nada más. - lo miró - Si solo quieres saber eso, ya está, ahora ya puedes irte.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y antes de que pudiera apartarse su mano derecha le sacó el broche del pelo y éste cayó sobre sus hombros.

\- Desde que te vi con la coleta me quedé pensando en cómo luciría suelto . - le dijo - Aunque para ti no ha pasado el tiempo de alguna forma estás distinta. Tienes otra mirada...

Ella se apartó y se levantó. Ojeó el interior del piso pero la puerta del dormitorio seguía cerrada. Que Spike estuviera allí era un acto suicida.

\- Estoy muy bien. Por favor, dile a Jet que pase por el bar. - aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero - Me voy a dormir. Te acompaña a la puerta.

Spike se levantó y la cogió de la muñeca.

\- Yo no me arrepiente de nada, Faye. - le dijo. La luz de la calle se reflejaba en esos ojos de distinto tono de marrón. Dios, tenía la misma mirada de Jack. Se le encogió el corazón.

\- Yo tampoco - le contestó, con mucha sinceridad aunque él no lo comprendería. ¿Cómo arrepentirse cuando lo más valioso de su vida era producto de todo eso? Pero bueno, tantos años después, habiendo eso sido tan breve, tan poco importante para él, qué sentido tenía...

Faye se apartó y le sonrió.

\- Fueron buenos tiempos, Spike, a pesar de todo. Espero que ahora estés realmente mejor, ¿es así?

\- Más o menos, ya sabes cómo es...

\- No es como es, es _cómo_ _eres_... - casi que su mano se va sola a tomarle la barbilla, como cuando quería que Jack la observara bien a la hora de decirle algo importante - Tienes 30 años nada más, encuentra un motivo para vivir aunque sea solo la vida misma.

La mano de él dejó la muñeca y se apoyó en su cadera.

\- Es rarísimo, pero cuando te vi en el bar me di cuenta de que te había extrañado todo este tiempo... Dime, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Ese tipo del bar, tal vez? - Spike bajó la cabeza y cuando la bajó Faye vio detrás suyo, en la sala de estar, al pequeño Jack en pijama, con la capucha puesta y su oso favorito agarrado del cuello. Los miraba pero aún estaba somnoliento. No pudo analizar lo que Spike había dicho, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

\- Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo. - le dijo. Se soltó y entró a la sala. No se dio vuelta, no vio si Spike la seguía con la mirada o qué. Estaba en el horno. Idiota, idiota, pensaba, mientras se acercaba a su hijo y lo tomaba del brazo para conducirlo a su habitación de nuevo.

\- ¿Mami? - Jack la interrogó solo con esa palabra pero se dejó meter en la cama de nuevo.

\- Mami está con un viejo amigo, perdón si te despertamos.

\- Ya no tengo sueño, mami

Ay, por Dios, que hijo tan hermoso tenía. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Trata de dormir de nuevo, el amigo de mamá se está yendo así que en un ratito regreso y dormirnos juntos, ¿te parece bien?

Jack asintió y se hizo un ovillo.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo, mami?

Ella se mordió los labios.

\- Spike.

Le dio un beso en la frente y rápido volvió a la sala de estar. Spike no estaba en el balcón ni allí sino en la cocina. Había dado vuelta los papeles que ella había acomodado, el horario de la guardería y la receta de la vacuna.

\- ¿Te acompaño a la puerta entonces? - le dijo, tratando de que su voz sonara absolutamente normal. Spike la miró y ella se obligó a no desviar la vista. Silencio tenso. Él señaló la receta.

\- ¿Es lo que estoy pensando? - le preguntó - Aquí dice Jack Valentine, ese niño de recién... ¡¿es tu hijo, Faye?!

Oh. Oh. Atención, Atención. No digas nada comprometedor. Es _tu_ hijo, Faye. Bien. Concéntrate en el _tu_.

\- Sí. Eh... es pequeño, tiene apenas un año y medio así que hay que vacunarlo todo el tiempo, no sabes cómo es... en fin, por eso me tengo que ir a dormir, viste que se despertó. - mientras hablaba lo fue conduciendo a la puerta. Spike estaba estupefacto. La verdad, era evidente que la novedad lo había dejado helado. La miraba hablar y ella hablaba. Si lo conocía bien su cerebro estaba trabajando a full pero ella no iba a darle la oportunidad de preguntar nada más y lo estaba logrando, Dios, lo estaba logrando. Jack era pequeño para su edad, decir que tenía un año y medio era exagerado, pobrecito, pero ¿qué sabía Spike de niños, por Dios?

Había logrado que pasara la puerta y estaba en el pasillo cuando una manito pequeña le tiró del pantalón. Ninguno de los dos lo había visto acercarse. Ella mintiendo, él pensando.

\- Hola, amigo de mami. - la vocecita los dejo congelados. Faye bajó la vista y vio a Jack en su pijama, la capucha media corrida. La carita mirando hacia los adultos o mejor dicho hacia el adulto que no conocía. Niño curioso al fin y al cabo.

Spike bajó la vista. Jack le llegaba poco más por arriba de la rodilla. Los ojos marrones de distinto tono se encontraron con un par marrón de igual tono.. El mismo color, la misma forma. Spike levantó la mano y despacio corrió la capucha. La mata de pelo verde fue liberada para enmarcar la carita del pequeño que lo miraba ceñudo, muy serio. El niño miró el cabello del adulto y luego de nuevo sus ojos.

\- Qué gracioso. -le dijo. Se metió el dedo en la nariz, escarbando, se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

\- Spike... - comenzó Faye, sin saber para nada como iba a continuar.

Él alzó la mano, en un gesto para que callara. La mirada la tenía puesta en la espalda de Jack que desaparecía por el corredor rumbo a la sala de estar. La tele se encendió en el canal de dibujos animados. Spike abrió la boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir. La miró, miró hacia dentro del piso, volvió a mirarla. La mano la señaló.

\- Tengo que pensar. - dijo de repente.

Se dio vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo. Bajó las escaleras y desapareció dejándola sola con la puerta abierta. Faye no sentía el corazón. Ni latía fuerte ni lo sentía hundiéndose en su pecho. Sentía todo vacío. Cerró la puerta despacio y se apoyó contra ella unos segundos.

\- Mami... ¿me haces la leche? - escuchó que la llamaba Jack desde el sofá. Como en piloto automático caminó hasta la cocina y calentó la mamadera en el microondas. Mientras el pequeño la tomaba ella salió a fumar un cigarrillo. ¿Era su imaginación o había una figura a una calle de distancia fumando un cigarrillo también? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Y ella que pensaba que ya casi no le quedaba ninguna para derramar por él.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron dos días. Dos días largos y enteros en los que no supo nada de Spike. Tal vez se hubiera ido de Venus. Tal vez no lo volviera a ver jamás. Empezaba a amigarse con la idea aunque a veces no podía creer que habiendo visto a Jack no hubiera reacción de su parte. Pero en verdad, ¿qué sabía de cómo era Spike? Muy poco. A Spike no le gustaban ni las mujeres con actitud, ni los perros ni los niños. Solo eso. Lo demás eran especulaciones y tal vez fuera mejor así, seguir sola, seguir en paz.

Promediaba la tarde del lunes y le tocaba ir a buscar a la guardería a Jack. El niño la esperaba de la mano de su maestra. Flaco, largo, con la capucha puesta. Le dio un beso y un abrazo y caminaron despacio hasta el piso. Allí en la puerta una figura conocida los estaba esperando.

\- Jet Black en persona.

\- Faye. -Jet estaba igual. La miró y miró al niño con curiosidad - Increíble.

\- Subamos, ¿sí?

Dejó a Jack con Jet en la sala de estar mientras ella preparaba la merienda de su hijo y hacía café para los adultos. Jack miraba dibujitos animados en la tele y Jet no podía dejar de mirarlo. Cuando dejó la bandeja con la leche y las galletas le indicó que salieran al balcón.

\- Es igual. - fue el comentario de Jet.

Faye sonrió.

\- Dios quiera que no. - le respondió. - Entonces, te lo contó. Pensé que ya se habían ido de Venus...

\- Bueno, estábamos en eso cuando ayer por la noche dejó caer la bomba... - Jet le dio un sorbo a su café - Guauu, está sabroso de verdad. Aprendiste cómo hacerlo al final...

Bebieron en silencio un rato más.

\- Es una gran sorpresa. Estaba callado estos días y no podía saber por qué. No es raro en él, ya lo sabes, pero esta vez me olía algo. Por esas casualidades le pregunté si te había visto y ... bueno, me dijo que sí y que tenías un hijo de él. Así, todo de golpe.

\- Bueno...

\- Por eso te fuiste. - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

\- Sí. En realidad me fui para decidir qué hacía y después, cuando tomé la decisión no volví porque mi decisión no era compatible con mi vida en ese momento. Y tampoco era compatible con Spike. Y si vamos al caso, contigo tampoco.

\- Pero no decir nada...

\- Vamos, Jet. ¿Te imaginas la escena? ¿Te acuerdas bien como estaban las cosas hace tres años y medio? ¿Estaban yendo hacia algún lugar mejor?

\- No lo se ...

\- Pues yo creo que no. Si _Santa_ Julia hubiese sido la que terminara embarazada seguro tu amigo hacía lo imposible por ella, ¿pero yo, su pesadilla a bordo? - Faye chasqueó la lengua - No quiero ni imaginarlo.

\- ¿ _Santa Julia_? Oh, ya veo... pero eso es historia antigua, Faye. Traer a esa mujer de nuevo al ruedo no vale la pena.

\- En ese entonces no era historia antigua para nada.

Jet guardó silencio y siguió bebiendo el café.

\- Está bien, nunca entenderé la relación entre ustedes dos. - dijo después - Para mí eran insufribles pero de alguna manera no sé, era obvio que terminarían juntos en algún momento. Solo que tu y él son tan tercos...

\- No es una cuestión de terquedad. Igual, Jet, no es el punto. Entiendes que si le hubiera dicho entonces todo hubiera estallado por los aires, ¿no?

Jet asintió.

\- Sabes, Faye, te admiro por haberte ido en esas circunstancias, no debe haber sido fácil, pero aún así...

\- No lo fue pero de alguna manera todo se acomodó. Jack me ancló en el presente y me permitió visualizar un futuro. Dejé de girar sin ton ni son... - terminó el café y encendió un cigarrillo - Las autoridades de Venus tienen un programa de promoción de la natalidad así que pagaron todos mis gastos durante el embarazo, me dieron un trabajo y consiguieron este piso. Tuve suerte sin planearlo mucho. Incluso pagan por la guardería.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- ¿Ahora qué? Si Spike quiere tener relación con Jack no lo voy a impedir pero no creo que esté muy interesado, ¿no? Hace dos días que no aparece.

\- Está en shock. Dios, debe ser muy fuerte enterarte que tienes un hijo así de repente...

\- Dímelo a mí.

\- Sabes... - Jet se levantó, sacó su cigarro y lo encendió. La mirada perdida en el ir y venir de los coches por la calle. - Estos últimos años han sido en algún sentido un poco raros. Al principio, cuando desapareciste, pensamos que volverías pronto, que era cuestión de tiempo o de ir a buscarte. Y creo que Spike te fue a buscar, sabes, sin suerte... Después fue evidente que no volverías y ahí empezamos la vieja rutina de viajar, atrapar criminales y divertirnos con la recompensa. Como antes.

Faye guardó silencio, fumando a la vez.

\- Pero yo creo que nunca dejó de buscarte... En los bares, en los casinos, creo que siempre estuvo al pendiente hasta que tuvo suerte en una colonia insignificante perdida en Venus.

\- Y explotó la piñata. - acotó ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Me dejas decirte algo, Faye? - Jet se dio vuelta para mirarla y su mirada se desvió unos segundos hacia la pequeña figura mirando tele. - Tienes que ir a hablar con él si él no viene a ti.

Faye abrió la boca para protestar.

\- No, en serio, Faye. Está en la nave, pasa del sofá a su cama y de la cama al sofá, fuma y bebe y nada más. No quiero ni imaginar lo que tiene en la cabeza...

\- ¿No debería venir él a hablar conmigo?

\- ¿Quién se fue sin decir nada?

Faye cerró la boca.

\- No es justo, Jet. Ya tengo un niño como para tratar con otro.

\- Bien, entonces supongo que estás entrenada. - Jet sonrió.- Si quieres me quedo con el mocoso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pretendes que vaya ahora?

\- Nuestro alquiler del muelle termina mañana, no vale la pena postergar lo que tengan que conversar. - volvió a mirar al niño - ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Jack.

Jet asintió.

\- Si me llevo con el padre y la madre calculo que me podre llevar con el hijo. ¿Quién diría que los demonios tendrían descendencia...?

Faye le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. ¿Ir a ver a Spike a la nave? Se le estrujó el corazón.

\- La clave de la puerta sigue siendo la misma. - le dijo Jet, abandonando el balcón.


	4. Chapter 4

Uyyy, resolver esta situación se está haciendo complejo...y ahora ando con menos tiempo por el trabajo, pero obvio, se termina pronto. Gracias, Herria por tus reviews, ¡mi autora favorita! cuándo la sigues tu?

Para quienes lean manga hay dos recomendaciones que quiero hacer: Namaikizakari, I love it!, y Devil's Line. Saludos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La Bebop lucía igual que antes, igual que siempre. Reposaba como un armatoste más entre otras naves que buscaban amarre barato, alejada en los muelles del este. La historia de la vida de esa nave no eran los lujos.

Spike no estaba a la vista. Por un instante se le estrujó el corazón al pensar que podía encontrarlo fumando en la cubierta. Todavía no era de noche en Venus, allí el día era un poco más largo, pero ya había sombras y una luz anaranjada en los cielos.

Trepó por la escalera lateral, cruzó la cubierta y se detuvo ante la puerta. Miró alrededor. ¿Cuántas veces había estado allí fumando o bebiendo cerveza? ¿Cuántas veces había tomado el sol o colgado la ropa? Sin memorias profundas de su pasado lejano esa nave era lo más cercano a un hogar que había experimentado.

Retrocedió, insegura. Pero volvió a acercarse a la puerta. Estuvo al menos diez minutos de pie, juntando coraje. A lo hecho pecho, pensó al fin, en verdad Jet tenía razón. ¿Acaso se iba a quedar en su departamento eternamente esperando que Spike hiciera algo? Y una mierda. No habían pasado tres años y medio en vano, algo tenía que haber aprendido, no podía ser tan infantil como él.

Tecleó la clave de acceso y la puerta, con ese sonido familiar que recordaba, se abrió. Entró. El olor le trajo más recuerdos. Sus pasos la guiaron solos, no tuvo ni qué pensar hacia dónde ir y pronto estuvo en lo alto de la escalerita que miraba a la sala de estar. Allí estaba el sofá, la mesita. Y Spike, acostado durmiendo.

O tal vez no dormía. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces había pensado que dormía y no lo estaba en absoluto? Sus pasos retumbaron un poco mientras bajaba los escalones metálicos. Un viejo y familiar sonido. Cruzó la sala y se sentó en el sofá individual. Apoyó el pack de cervezas que tenía consigo sobre la mesa. Spike no se movió. Observó como el pelo le caía sobre la frente, el perfil igual que el de Jack. Tenía una mano bajo la cabeza y otra apoyaba en el vientre. Estaba vistiendo su ropa de entrenamiento y sobre la mesa había un libro, un cenicero lleno de colillas y una taza de café vacía.

\- Spike, se que estás despierto. - le dijo. Después de unos segundos él abrió los ojos y la miró de costado.

\- Oh, _Lady Faye_ hace acto de presencia.- dijo.- ¿A qué debo el honor?

\- Me parece que tenemos que hablar.

Él gruñó.

\- ¿Te parece? ¿Hace tres años y medio no te pareció, no?

\- No, hace tres años y medio no me pareció. - sacó sus cigarrillos y encendió uno. - Te ... te pido disculpas por eso.

Spike suspiró pero no se incorporó ni cambió de posición.

\- Cuando me enteré estaba confundida y no sabía que quería hacer. Y aquí dentro no podía pensar con claridad así que por eso me fui.

\- ¿Y por qué no volviste cuando terminaste de pensar?

\- Porque mi decisión no era compatible contigo. No creo que entonces quisieras escuchar de un embarazo, de un embarazo no deseado con una persona no deseada. ¿O me equivoco? La decisión era mía y sus consecuencias también.

\- Pero no es así, ¿no? No se supone que sea así... - Spike se incorporó.

\- ¿Hubieras estado feliz de tener un hijo conmigo? - Faye lanzó una carcajada - Ay, Spike, Spike...

Él no contestó.

\- Dos personas que no son nada el uno por el otro no deberían tener un hijo. - continuó ella después de unos segundos - Se que... sé que nunca te hubieras acostado conmigo si yo no te hubiera buscado así que supongo que también siento bastante culpa por eso, sabes...

\- Bueno, tampoco me violaste... además, la segunda vez no fuiste tú sino yo. ¿Fue esa vez, no? ¿Cuándo quedaste embarazada?

Faye asintió. En verdad, sí, la primera vez habían usado protección pero la segunda no. Y eso había sido porque Spike la había asaltado de sorpresa en mitad de la madrugada saliendo del baño. Qué memoria. Culpas compartidas.

\- Me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho pero entiendo porqué no lo hiciste... es que... estos últimos años han sido muy extraños. Nunca pensé que te fueras a ir para siempre, sabes... y de golpe te convertiste en un fantasma. Otro fantasma.- Spike se sentó en el sofá.

\- Lo lamento... - lo observó, esa expresión perdida - No puedo reparar eso, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás... lo único que te puedo decir es que hice lo que pensé que era lo mejor en ese momento.

\- Le hubieras dicho algo a Jet...

\- Era lo mismo, él te hubiera contado... - ella recordó el miedo al ver el test, la incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer. - No fue fácil decidir tenerlo, tampoco decidir irme y aguantar todo sola. ¿Me imaginas tratando de llevar una vida distinta, cuidando a un niño recién nacido? Tuve que aprender muchas cosas...

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de solo recordar la tristeza que había sentido al comienzo, casi el primer año entero.

\- Siempre estuve sola y si bien un hijo resolvía eso y me permitía proyectar un futuro y que el pasado no me importara tanto-... no sé, es terriblemente complicado que haya alguien que dependa el 100 % de ti. No podía bajar los brazos nunca porque si no era yo no era nadie. - se secó las lágrimas - Se que fui mi decisión, no me estoy quejando ni echándote en cara cosas, Spike, no es eso. Solo te estoy contando cómo fue, nada más. Y aunque fue difícil, estuvo bien. Esa es la sensación que tengo ahora y por eso volvería a hacer exactamente las mismas cosas. Incluso acostarme contigo aunque solo fuera un consuelo...

Él levantó la mirada ante las últimas palabras pero no dijo nada. Se rascó la cabeza.

\- No llores, por favor. - murmuró.

\- En verdad yo no quiero que ustedes sean desconocidos, esa no es mi intención, Spike, así que si quieres tener relación con él yo no voy a oponerme... Y si es al revés, bueno, también está bien. No voy a imponerte nada y tampoco quiero que sea una obligación... pero aunque odies los niños él es espectacular y... es verdad lo que dicen que aunque no te gusten los niños es imposible que no adores a uno que es tuyo... - sonrió.

\- ¿Como se llama?

\- Jack.

El la miró por primera vez de manera directa.

\- ¿Por qué le pusiste Jack? - le preguntó.

\- Por el whisky, Jack Daniel's. - Faye sonrió - Estaba en un bar e iba a beber la última copa porque sabes, embarazada no puedes beber alcohol, y el barman trajo la botella de whisky... y me pareció buena idea.

Spike sonrió también.

\- Jack...- murmuró - Somos muy parecidos físicamente, ¿no?

\- Casi una gota de agua. - Faye aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesita, entre los dos - Al principio me impresionó, sabes. No estaba en mis planes llevarme un pequeño Spike de suvenir y ver tu cara todos los días... jaja, vaya chiste.

Silencio. Spike sacó del bolsillo los cigarrillos y encendió uno.

\- Ahora está con Jet. - dijo Faye.

\- Oh, el tío Jet. Quedó de una pieza cuando se lo dije. Se olvidó de cualquier rencor contigo y creo que me odia. - se rascó la cabeza y volvió a mirarla - ¿Fue tan difícil?

\- Al principio sí... - apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano y su codo en la rodilla - Decidir qué hacer fue lo peor y después está el período de duda, sabes, hice bien, hice al, ya no hay vuelta atrás y esas cosas... Pero la opción era más aterradora así que...

\- ¿Tan aterrador era venir y decírmelo?

Sus miradas se encontraron.

\- Si, yo... - Faye se mordió el labio inferior - me sentía culpable. Una consecuencia no deseada de un acto no deseado... era demasiado, te iba a explotar el cerebro.

\- ¿Crees que yo me acuesto con alguien sin ganas? - Spike dio un par de pitadas - Estuve pensando en eso, sabes... pensé que tal vez no te hubieras ido si no nos hubiéramos acostado y hasta llegué a arrepentirme un poco... Pero éramos dos adultos, ¿no?

\- No tanto, somos bastante chiquilines según Jet... - Faye abrió otra lata de cerveza - estabas tan ausente, tan vacío... yo solo quería despabilarte un poco. Me parecía injusto que anduvieras como muerto en vida cuando habías tenido la enorme suerte de regresar vivo...

Faye lo miró.

\- Cuando te fuiste yo sinceramente pensé que te ibas a morir. Vi tu espalda y supe, lo supe de verdad, supe que te ibas a morir. Y me dolió, un montón, muchísimo. Al final no podía hacer nada por mí ni por ti ni por nadie. - dijo - Y después de unos días volviste y se sintió como un milagro, sabes... pero de ese milagro solo Jet y yo éramos consientes. Tu no, tú estabas ausente.

Spike no dijo nada. Faye suspiró. Estuvieron en silencio un rato más, fumando y bebiendo. Faye sentía que nunca se hubiera ido de la nave. Cada olor, cada crujido del metal le eran familiares.

\- ¿Y ahora cómo estás? - le preguntó por fin.

\- Confundido.

\- No tienes por qué hacer nada, Spike. No te estoy pidiendo nada...

\- Lo sé, pero nada es precisamente lo que no puedo hacer, ¿no?

\- Tampoco se trata de hacer algo por obligación. Jack es un bebé todavía, puedes conocerlo poco a poco, puedes... no sé, visitarnos de vez en cuando y verlo crecer... ¿le puedo decir que eres su padre? ¿Me permites eso? No ahora, más adelante...

\- Por supuesto, Faye. Me parece que ya lo sabe, igual. - se tocó el pelo - Por un momento pensé que era de ese tipo que trabaja contigo en el bar...

\- ¿Tom? - exclamó ella, sorprendida.

\- Sí... - se sentó y se agarró la cabeza con las manos - No puedo creer que sea padre. Yo.

Faye no acotó nada. Quería preguntarle si acaso no lo había pensado alguna vez, si no lo había deseado o fantaseado o temido eso. ¿Tal vez con Julia? Pero no lo hizo. Tenía miedo de las respuestas. Acabó en tres tragos largos la lata y se levantó. Cruzó el espacio que los separaba y se paró al lado de él. Estiró la mano y la apoyó en el pelo, ese pelo verde cuyos tonos ya conocía de memoria. Después la apartó.

\- Me voy. Me dijo Jet que se marchan mañana pero ya sabes dónde estamos así que eres bienvenido cuando quieras.

Tocó levemente su mejilla y se apartó pero él le tomó la muñeca.

\- ¿Me perdonas, no? -le dijo.

\- Spike, si no hay nada que perdonar. - le sonrió - Nos vemos, adiós.

Y se marchó por la escalera. Fuera era de noche. Respiró hondo y emprendió el camino de regreso al piso. Increíblemente se sentía más liviana. Lo más importante ya estaba hecho. Se abrazó, no tenía frío, solo volvía a sentirse sola. Esa nave le recordaba la profunda soledad en la que había vivido tanto tiempo y Spike le recordaba lo que era el amor no correspondido.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, esta historia se termina acá. Gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios, siempre son motivadores porque es genial saber que a alguien le entusiasma lo que uno escribe. Yo misma me he quedado leyendo horas y horas y cuando una historia me emociona es estupendo! Hay tantas historias que sigo que solo espero que las o los autores puedan continuarlas pronto.

Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Y claro, si algo más se me ocurre lo escribiré. Tal vez algo más triste? Ay, no sé! Saludos y buen 2018 a todos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasó una mala noche, dando vueltas en la cama, sin pegar un ojo. Despertó con la salida del sol y estaba haciéndose un café cuando sonó el comunicador con un mensaje. Era de Spike, preguntando si podía pasar antes de irse y antes de que ella entrara al trabajo y Jack a la guardería. Le tembló la mano mientras escribía la respuesta.

Se duchó rápido y mientras Jack desayunaba sonó el timbre. Ya le había dicho a su hijo que él vendría de visita. Spike en su casa, tan temprano, sentado a la mesa con Jack y ella... demasiado bizarro. Pero aún así esa era la foto del día.

\- Nos espera un trabajo en Ganimedes y Jet va a encontrarse con una amiga así que estaremos unos días por allá. - Spike golpeaba los dedos sobre la mesa y bebía el café. Jack estaba sentado enfrente con su mamadera de leche y un plato de pan con mantequilla al que Spike no le sacaba la vista.

\- Puedes comer, si quieres. - lo invitó ella. Los buenos desayunos no eran algo que abundaran en la Bebop. Tener al padre y al hijo comiendo lo mismo sumaba otra cuota de extrañeza. - Bueno, me cambio en cinco minutos y nos vamos. Esperen por mí, ¿sí?

Spike la miró espantado. ¿Quedarse solo con _el niño_? Ella evitó la mirada y desapareció en su habitación. Que se las arreglara, después de todo si quería conocer a su hijo no quedaba otra. Eligió del ropero un vestido de verano, la temperatura en la colonia que orbitaba Venus siempre era elevada, se calzó unas sandalias y pasó al baño a maquillarse y peinarse. Cuando salió los dos estaban sentados tal y cómo los había dejado. Tenían los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, el plato de pan estaba vacío y se observaban atentamente.

-¡Listo! - exclamó, y ambos la miraron, aliviados con su aparición. - ¿Nos vamos? Jack debe estar en la guardería en media hora y podemos ir caminando. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? ¿Tienes tiempo?

Spike la miró de arriba a abajo y asintió. Ella le sonrió, algo nerviosa por la inspección, y miró a su hijo. ¿Había pasado algo entre esos dos? ¿Habían charlado o simplemente se habían observado? Ya lo averiguaría. La situación la ponía tensa. Jack no estaba muy despierto por la mañana y era una tortura hacerlo caminar tanto así que sin pensarlo mucho lo decidió. Cogió al niño en brazos y en la puerta del edificio se lo pasó a Spike.

\- Tu lo llevas. Jack está toda la mañana somnoliento. - le dijo. Se lo acomodó en sus brazos y evitó mirarlo a los ojos porque temía ver su mirada de auxilio. Spike abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y Jack tampoco. Llegando a la esquina el niño ya se había acostumbrado a estar en sus brazos y tenía la cabecita apoyada sobre el hombro.

\- Es un niño muy noctambulo así que por la mañana ando medio zombi. - le dijo ella, revolviéndole el pelo con cariño. - No pesa mucho, ¿no?

Spike negó en silencio. Esa postal, de padre e hijo en brazos, desafiaba en nivel de rareza la postal de ellos tres sentados a la mesa del desayuno. Hacía calor aunque según la agencia de meteorología arrancaría el viento cerca del mediodía. Venus era un sitio demasiado caluroso para su gusto y no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

Caminaron en silencio los 20 minutos hasta la puerta de la guardería. Allí había otros padres dejando a sus niños. Faye le sacó a Jack de los brazos.

\- Dile adiós a Spike, no lo vamos a ver por un tiempo porque se va de viaje. -el niño lo saludó con la mano y después se abrazó al cuello de su madre.

\- Mami es mía. - susurró.

Faye se puso colorada. Spike abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Después ella rió un poco, ¿qué decía ese chico?, le dio un beso y lo llevó con su maestra que estaba aguardando por él. De regreso al lado de Spike se quedaron observando cómo se juntaba con los otros niños. Había una niña rubia en el grupo y enseguida lo tomó de la mano para entrar juntos.

\- Esa niña es su debilidad. Qué familiar, ¿no? - suspiró y se dio vuelta para mirar a Spike. Se obligó a guiñarle un ojo y cambiar el clima a algo más jocoso. Jack los saludó con la mano y ellos devolvieron el saludo, Spike con timidez. Después el niño desapareció en el interior del edificio.

\- Spike... - Faye se volvió hacia él - Gracias por pasar, podrías haber llamado...

. No, quería pasar. - la interrumpió. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos - Qué vida tienes aquí, Faye...

\- No pega conmigo, ¿no? - se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja. De golpe se dio cuenta que en parte era eso lo que la ponía nerviosa. El clima de rareza en torno a toda su rutina. La mirada de Spike sobre ella.

\- No y sí - respondió él. Miró el cielo - Venus es un sitio muy caluroso...

\- Sí, eterno verano... - ¿de qué más podían hablar? - Bueno, me tengo que ir, a media calle tomo el autobús al trabajo...

\- ¿Extrañas lo que hacíamos antes? -le preguntó de golpe, mirándola de reojo.

Ella suspiró. Se vio a sí misma en su vestido de verano con tirantes finitos y falda por la rodilla, tipo campana. Un reloj en la muñeca, unas gafas de sol en el escote, una cartera. ¿Qué había sido de aquella chica en infartante conjunto de vinilo amarillo? Por ahí andaba...

\- A veces sí... tengo algunos sueños raros y son muy graciosos... - sonrió - Tengo un hijo con mamadera y una Glock guardada en el ropero, no sé si me entiendes... ¡jajajaja! Pero tampoco soy otra persona simplemente por hacer otra cosa...En fin, eso creo... Me tengo que ir en serio o voy a llegar tarde.

\- Claro. Veré llamarlos de vez en cuando...

\- Seguro, cuando puedas.

Faye dudó un segundo pero al final se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El autobús venía en camino así que se alejó a paso rápido. Spike se quedó allí hasta que ella se subió al bus y después lo vio, por la ventanilla trasera, perderse en las calles, rumbo a la nave.

Y entonces empezaron a pasar los días. Trabajo, guardería, los juegos de la plaza, la temporada de vientos, el bar por la noche. La ciudad empezó a decorarse con motivos navideños y llevó a Jack a ver el encendido del gigantesco árbol del centro.

Spike cumplió y llamó. Una vez Jack estaba engripado y hablaron con el niño pegado a su cuello, colorado por la fiebre. Otra vez había organizado una cena en casa y estaban Amanda y Tom. En esa oportunidad fue su compañero de trabajo el que atendió el comunicador porque ella estaba ocupada con la comida. Fue un momento raro.

La tercera vez que llamó fue una mañana de lunes, más cerca de la navidad. ¿Jet lo estaba obligando a mantener cierta regularidad, tal vez? No fue un buen momento, Jack estaba encaprichado con comer más chocolate, lloraba a mares sobre el sofá en un ataque de enojo mortal. De esos que ella no toleraba por lo caprichoso que se ponía.

\- ¡No llores más! ¡No vas a comer un puto chocolate más, Jack, así que si sigues llorando vas a lograr que vaya a dónde estás para hacerte llorar de verdad! ¿Me entiendes, no? - le gritó por sobre su hombro con Spike en la pantalla del comunicador.

A su espalda Jack gimoteó un poco más y al final se calló. Ella relajó los hombros.

\- No es un buen momento, Spike, tu hijo está endemoniado. - le dijo, sin pensar en que era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. Estaba cansada, saturada, despeinada, a punto de resfriarse y le dolía la cabeza porque el niño tenía buenos pulmones y gran una garganta de tenor.

Spike la miró y por detrás se asomó Jet, con media sonrisa.

\- Me preguntaba si la vieja Faye había desaparecido pero veo que no... - le dijo.

\- No estoy de humor, Jet.

Él lanzó una carcajada y desapareció de la pantalla. Spike la miraba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que acotar? - le dijo ella, un poco gritando. Él negó con la cabeza - En fin, ¿van a poder venir para navidad o no?

\- No creo, estamos planeando una operación y debe ser en la fiesta de Navidad de Tarsis así que... por ahí un par de días más tarde - respondió por fin.

Ella se tragó la respuesta. No iba a demostrarle que la idea de pasar la navidad todos juntos le gustaba tanto. Intercambiaron un par de palabras más y cortaron. Bueno, estaba bien igual.

Jack ya sabía que Spike era su padre. Algunos niños de la guardería solo tenían papá y otros solo mamá, otros dos mamás o dos papás y como había dicho Spike no fue ninguna sorpresa. Hasta el niño podía ver lo increíblemente parecido que era al adulto que había conocido.

Muchas noches Faye se quedaba pensando en él. Recordaba esos meses en los que embarazaba se preguntaba qué le depararía el futuro. De alguna manera se puso melancólica. Siempre había pensado que ese tiempo en el que había andado sola, aún en la Bebop, era un tiempo para olvidar. Pero no podía. ¿No quería? Cada llamada de Spike le hacía explotar el pecho. Era involuntario.

Fueron pasando los días y se convirtieron en semanas. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde su visita y la navidad había quedado atrás. La Noche Vieja la habían pasado en la casa de los padres de Tom y el día de Navidad en el piso. No hubo noticias de Spike, pero era de esperar si estaban en el medio de algo.

Los primeros días de enero eran tranquilos y en Venus se respetaba esa vieja costumbre de que la primera semana fuera festiva. Ese lunes Jack dormía profundamente porque por la tarde había tenido una jornada de juegos al aire libre y estaba fusilado. Ella regresaba del kombini con una botella de vino blanco, dispuesta a ver algo en la tele. El cielo estaba cubierto y las lluvias estaban programadas así que era cuestión de un rato nada más para que las nubes descargaran todo sobre la ciudad. Apuró el paso.

Cruzó la calle y estaba por meterse en el edifico cuando de reojo vio una sombra en la esquina. Brillaba la punta naranjada de un cigarrillo. La figura se movió y empezó a alejarse. Ella dudó. Sacó la llave de la cerradura y fue tras la figura que fumaba. Tenía una corazonada...

\- ¿Spike...?

La había alcanzado justo antes de cruzar la siguiente calle. La figura se dio vuelta pero mucho antes de que lo hiciera supo que tenía razón. Era Spike. Cuando se movió la luz de la farola lo iluminó. Estaba en camisa.

\- Hola. - la saludó, algo contrito.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Por qué te ibas? ¿Cuándo llegaron?

\- En realidad no quería molestar...

\- No molestas. Entonces... ¿les fue bien en Tarsis?

Él asintió. Estaba nervioso.

\- ¿No quieres subir? -le preguntó ella. Le mostró el vino.- Llegaste justo.

\- No, no... Puedo pasar mañana.

\- Pero te estoy invitando ahora. -lo cortó ella. La sorprendió la dureza en su voz. De golpe fue consciente de que lo había extrañado horrores y de que cada día y cada hora durante esos tres meses había pensado en él. Sólo en él, malditamente en él.

\- Mañana... - él hizo un gesto de darse vuelta y alejarse.

Ella se acercó y lo tomó del brazo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó. - Eres bienvenido siempre, Spike...

\- ¿En serio? - arrojó el cigarrillo a la calle, no lo dijo en tono acusatorio sino de duda sincera - Sabes... tienes una vida tan armada aquí, tan prolija, tan... _buena_... No quiero arruinar eso...

Ella lo miró en silencio. Así que eso era lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes tantas dudas? - le preguntó con sorna- El Spike que yo conocía no dudaba nunca.

El cielo se iluminó con un relámpago. Un trueno suave sonó a la distancia.

\- ¿Dudaste en meterte con Julia aún cuando ya estaba con tu amigo?, ¿dudaste en escaparte con ella aún cuando era muy difícil?, ¿dudaste algún momento en salir corriendo a encontrarte con ella cuando yo te pase su mensaje?, ¿dudaste en dejarnos para ir a matar y morir?

No era su intención pero había empezado a escupir cada palabra con enojo, con dolor, con rencor. Verlo allí, en la esquina de su piso, dudando en subir, dudando en verla, en ver a Jack de golpe no solo le dolía, la enfurecía. Dudas. Dudas. Dudas. Qué agotador.

\- Odio el pasado, lo odio, pero... ¿por qué cuando se trata de mí siempre son dudas? ¿Por qué? - le gritó, enfurecida - ¡Es siempre lo mismo! No sabías si tratarme bien o tratarme mal, me has atraído y repelido todo el tiempo, más cerca, más lejos, ¡lejísimo!.. ¡Siempre que se trata de mí tienes dudas!

Empezó a lloviznar.

\- ¿Sabes qué pienso? Nunca te he visto dudar cuando se trataba de Julia y de tu bendito pasado, pero si soy yo, tu presente o tu futuro pareces una calesita. Si dudas tanto es porque en el fondo hay algo no quieres así que, Spike...

\- ¡¿Vas a dejar de gritar estupideces?! - Spike la tomó del brazo y la zarandeó un poco para cortar la verborragia en la que ella había caído. - ¡Como te gusta revolcarte en el pasado, Faye!

\- ¡¿Quién habla!? - se zafó de su agarre.

\- Eso ya está, ya pasó. Te fuiste para olvidarte, ¿no? _Me dejaste_ para olvidarte de todo eso y lo primero que haces es echármelo en la cara.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Él tenía razón. Algo de razón, al menos. Pero ella también.

\- ¡La puta madre, Spike! ¡Es una historia de nunca acabar! Ya te dije que no tienes que hacer nada, puedes irte si la situación te supera pero esto, aparecer y desparecer, _dudar_ , no voy a tolerarlo. Jack ya tiene una madre loca, no necesita un padre estúpido.

Spike apretó los puños.

\- Eres tan tonta a veces -le dijo- Claro que tengo dudas. ¡¿Cómo no voy a tener dudas cuando se trata de ti y de mi hijo?! ¿Crees que no aprendí nada en todo este tiempo? Además, no me dijiste que dos personas que no son nada el uno para el otro no deberían tener hijos, no hablaste de un acto no deseado con una consecuencia no deseada...? ¿Crees en serio que eso me ayuda en algo?

La llovizna se había convertido de repente en una cortina de agua. Sí, ella había dicho todas esas cosas horrendas porque se estaba defendiendo. No de él, sino de sus propios sentimientos.

\- No quise decir todo eso... - susurró.

\- Tengo dudas porque esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien. - le dijo Spike, retrocediendo, limpiándose el agua de la cara.- No quiero cagarla.

¿Estaba viendo a un tipo inseguro, solo? Qué poco que habían hablado, por Dios. Cuando discutían siempre alardeaban de conocerse, de saber las miserias o hijoputeses del otro... pero cuanto les faltaba para conocerse de verdad.

Dio un paso hacia él y lo tomó del brazo. La camisa estaba empapada, lo mismo que su vestido. No podían seguir así. Cuando se trataba de él ella también daba vueltas como una calesita. Era hora de parar.

\- Perdóname, soy egoísta - le dijo - ¿Ves que sigo siendo la misma, que no importa cómo me vista o si tengo o no un hijo, sigo siendo yo? Es que, sí, tengo este complejo de poca cosa en relación a tu pasado y no logro resolverlo...

Spike la miró. Estaban empapados.

\- Sabes, Jet se puso filosófico estos meses y al final resultó ser un buen observador. - metió las manos en los bolsillos - Me dijo que tu siempre representaste el presente y el futuro... por eso las dudas...

Ella no dijo nada. Lo miró pensar, elegir las palabras, callar.

\- Estoy tan acostumbrado a pensar que todo es una mierda y que mi pasado es un lastre que no puedo ver más allá. Pero no quiero equivocarme de nuevo... no quiero volver a pasar años como los que vengo pasando... Pero ¿qué puedo ofrecerles a ti y a Jack?

\- Spike...

\- En serio, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles? - hizo una mueca- ¿Una nave vieja, viajar de aquí hacia allá, un trabajo peligroso, paga mala, poca comida...? Tú lo sabes bien, Faye. Mira dónde estás, donde lograste estar... - se encogió de hombros - ¿Cómo no voy a tener dudas?

Llovía con menos intensidad. A veces pasaba un coche y los alumbraba.

\- ¿Y eso te parece poca cosa? - le respondió ella - ¿Una nave amiga, un hogar, un amigo, una familia...?

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo haces sonar bien pero sabes que es muy poco.

\- Eso déjamelo decidir a mí. - descruzó los brazos - Entonces, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué vienes de noche y te vas? ¿Ya decidiste?

Silencio. La lluvia golpeando la calle.

\- No me gusta estar lejos. Me está costando. No ... no quiero ser una voz en el comunicador, algo tan lejano. - se limpió el agua de la cara - Es tener algo y no tenerlo... pero, vengo aquí y veo tu casa y tu rutina y ...

\- Y te sientes como me sentía yo cuando solo era una chica asustada y solitaria que no tenía nada que hacer contra una diosa rubia que había tenido la suerte de conocerte antes. - sus lagrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia y las despejó con la mano. Otra vez el pasado, pero para ella la comparación era válida. - Así de puta es la vida, Spike, pero dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Cuál es el plan?

Faye dio un paso atrás. Recordó cómo lo había buscado para acostarse con él, cómo lo había acosado hasta lograr su objetivo. Nunca más iba a hacer eso, nunca más iba a tratar de imponerse. Qué él decidiera.

Spike la miró a través de la lluvia. La miró intensamente. Ella se vio en su mirada, delgada, empapada, los ojos asustados. ¿Qué más veía él?

\- ¿Se vendrían conmigo y con Jet? - preguntó por fin. Era evidente que nunca había tenido tantas dudas en toda su vida ni tampoco tanto miedo. Pero debía reconocer que el hecho de preguntarle eso tenía la misma fuerza que haber dejado la nave aquella vez.

Irse con él... volver a la Bebop, volver al espacio. _Volver_ , pero distinto. ¿Volver con él era volver con él... a él...?

\- ¿En calidad de qué? - preguntó ella. Quería escuchar todo lo más claro posible. Si algo no sabía era leer a un Spike dudoso. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Su idea era vivir como amigos criando a su hijo, o qué?

Él lanzó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Tenía el pelo empapado y pegado al cráneo. La miró, frustrado y no dijo nada por unos segundos eternos que parecieron minutos, horas.

\- Volver conmigo, a mí. Estar juntos, tu y yo. Si no estuviera Jack también te lo estaría pidiendo. Yo te estuve buscando, todos estos años... - dijo por fin - pensé que algo terminaría pasando entre nosotros pero de golpe te fuiste y no te había dicho nada de nada y ... todo terminó sin haber empezado. Pensé, bueno, lo que pasa, pasa, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando te vi en el bar de nuevo.

Faye lo miró sorprendida. Así que Jet tenía razón. Él la había estado buscando. Que lo aceptara, que lo dijera... Bobo, tan bobo. Sí, todo se había ido a la mierda esa noche en el bar. Su decisión de olvidarlo, su decisión de sacarlo de su vida y de su corazón. Así que no había estado sola en esa sensación.

Y entonces dio un paso adelante, metió los brazos en el arco formado por los brazos de Spike, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y lo abrazó. No pudo evitarlo, no era lo más inteligente, no era lo más prudente, tal vez debería haberlo dejado seguir hablando pero... al final era lo que necesitaba hacer.

Spike la abrazó también y ella se aferró con fuerza. Si había muerto y despertado en el futuro, si había sufrido tanto solo por ese momento entonces ya no importaba nada. ¿Volver a la Bebop? ¡Mil veces sí! Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Estaban hechos dos gotas de agua, los cuerpos helados. Él se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso. Los labios calientes. Un beso familiar después de tanto tiempo.

\- Vamos a mi casa - le dijo ella después, apartándose. Lo tomó de la mano y caminaron rápido hasta el edificio. Subieron la escalera en silencio, dejando todo mojado.

Entraron al piso con cuidado, ella ojeó el dormitorio de Jack pero el niño seguía bien dormido. Se sacaron los zapatos y ella lo llevó a su dormitorio.

Le sacó la camisa empapada, despacio. Él le sacó el vestido, despacio. Tenía piel de gallina, la ropa interior transparente. Se desprendió del pantalón. Ella tomó una toalla y empezó a secar su cuerpo flaco, con tantas cicatrices por todos lados. Seguían en silencio, solo se oía la lluvia colándose en la habitación a través de la ventana entreabierta.

Cuando terminó él hizo lo mismo con ella pero fue más allá y le sacó la ropa interior. después le desató la coleta y le secó el pelo con fuerza dejando al final un halo violeta alrededor de su cara, a esas alturas bastante acalorada. Sus ojos se encontraron y terminaron en la cama donde hicieron el amor en silencio. Tocarse de nuevo, sentirse de nuevo... fue casi irreal.

Después, en algún momento de la madrugada, una figura pequeña abrió la puerta del dormitorio, observó la cama y trepó a ella por la cabecera. Pasó por sobre la cabeza de su madre, que dormía de costado, y se acomodó en el medio de ella y esa persona que era su padre y que dormía cerca. Allí, entre los dos, la cama estaba calentita así que apenas cerró los ojos volvió a dormirse.

Antes del amanecer Spike abrió los ojos. Había dormido profundamente. Sintió un cuerpo cálido a su lado y abrió los ojos. Jack estaba hecho un ovillo entre él y Faye. Ella estaba despierta, recostada, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, mirándolos a ambos. Se había puesto una camiseta. Le sonrió.

\- Vamos a empezar de nuevo, ¿te parece? - le susurró.

Él asintió. Su versión mini se estiró, se le resbaló el chupete, que terminó del lado de Spike. Él lo cogió y se lo colocó de nuevo en la boca. Después se acomodó bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos.

\- Despiértame con café y pan con mantequilla. - le dijo.

Y Faye sonrío. Habría que afinar muchas cosas, seguro pelearían un montón, seguro su vida no sería fácil pero tampoco sería aburrida. Era el presente y les tocaba construir el futuro. Sintió un flash se felicidad, de ternura, de amor. Su mundo entero estaba en esa cama. Estiró la mano y acarició el cabello de los dos, el mismo color, la misma textura, la misma sangre, el mismo corazón.


End file.
